Generally, a book holder is designed to maintain a book to the same height as a user's eyes, while having an appropriate distance from the book, and thus, the book holder has a plurality of locking protrusions formed on the bottom surface thereof so as to adjust the inclination of the book.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional book holder. The conventional book holder includes a book holding stand 10 for supporting the underside surface of a book, a locking member 20 mounted on the rear side of the book holding stand 10, and a supporting stand 30 having locking protrusions 35 onto which the locking member 20 is fixedly locked formed thereon so as to adjust the angle of the book holding stand 10.
Under the above-mentioned configuration, however, the conventional book holder is inconvenient to be carried due its fixed size, and accordingly, if a large or small-sized book is located on the book holding stand, it may be not supported thereon well. Especially, the book holding stand is adjusted only to the fixed angles, thereby making it impossible to conduct the angle adjustment thereof to a user's desired arbitrary angle.